Sourir forcé (Creppypasta)
by Pupu-Draw
Summary: Le savez-vous? Les personnes qui on le plus grand sourire, on aussi la plus grande peine ?


**Disclairemer : Je ne poss de pas l'image de Sayori DDLC.**

 **Pr venus : Je suis dyslexique et c'est une creepypasta psychologique. Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image de couverture.**

 **Note: T**

* * *

 **/!\Cette creepypasta est port sur la d pression et le suicide. Si vous tes une personne dans cette situation je vous conseille fortement de pas la lire. Il est de m me pour les personnes sensibles.**  
 **Cette creepypasta est écrit en l'honneur de Sayori, ma waifu du jeux Doki Doki litt rature club./!\**  
 **JUST SAYORI !**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

On sera touse ce reconnaître dans cette situation, le sourire foncé.

Quand vous avez le moral dans les chaussettes, qu'on on vous questionne sur comment vous vous sentez, un problème personnel ou quelque chose qui vous tracasse et que vous dites "Sa va".

Mais le sourire foncé peut être aussi pour des situations plus gênant. Par exemple un proche vien de vous préparer un petit plat dont elle a mit toute son amour, et que vous vous retenez de tout recracher vous souriez pour cacher votre dégoût pour ce plat mal préparer. Vous refusez d'avouer qu'il ou elle est très mauvais en cuisine.

Mais moi je vais parler d'un autre type de sourire foncé, s'en n'est pas un qui apparaît de temps mais qui est là de façon permanent.

Ce genre de sourire n'est plus un forcé mais en est devenu un faux. Un faux sourire. Il est très généralement utilisé par des personnes se sentent mal dans leur peau. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous en faire la liste, dépression et suicidaire sont les premiers mots qui vous viennent à l'esprit.

Ces personnes portant un faux sourire est équivalent à porter un masque, juste pour cacher les quelques larme qui doivent coulé silencieusement.

Ces personnes reste dans leur lit plus longtemps qu'il le vaudrait, ils ne trouvent pas le sens de vivre cette journée. Et devant le miroir ils s'entraînent à faire leur plus beaux sourires.

Mais justement, savez-vous quel effet fait-il de se forcé a souri ?

Eh bien c'est comme si un file en laine aurait été brodée à votre peau, il commence tu coin de la bouche et continue jusqu'à vous joue près de vous oreille. Le file alors tombant prenant la forme de votre mâchoire, comme des lanières ou deux mèches de cheveux rebelles. Le file n'a pas une couleur particulière je pense qu'on peut la choisir, le miens je l'ai imaginer rouge sang.

En la présence d'une autre personne et que vous allez vous apprêtez a souri il est là qu'Il apparaît. Vous sentez ses main toucher le haut de votre tête, Il les décentes lentement jusqu'à votre visage, Il vous le caresse pour vous détendre, pour vous mettre en confiance afin de vous manipulé plus facilement. Et là Il prendra entre le pouce et l'index les deux file pendantes, cela dépendra de la situation :

Soit IL tira doucement dessus forment un doux sourire.  
Soit Il tira sec donnant plus l'image d'un sourire forcé.

Il, n'a pas réellement une apparence, c'est juste des main noir sortie de nulle et visible que par vous. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai vu de Lui, Il me tiens la tête comme s'Il ne voulais pas que je Le vois. C'est rare qu'une autre personne Le vois, en général cette personne aussi possède un faux sourire.

Mais parlant s'en de la sensation que ça fait.

C'est simple,  
Ça fait mal.

Les files passer dans votre peau vous brûler, vous pourriez croire qu'Il à créer une plaie entrain de saigné. Vous pouvez toucher, pas la moindre trace de sang.

En général une personne possédant un faux sourire va aussi prendre une attitude joyeuses pour encore plus poussée le mensonge.

Ce sourire vous ne pouvez plus vous en passer, il est le seul moyen de cacher votre réaction à ce qui a gâché votre vie. Ce sourire est là pour ne pas montrer que vous voulez juste mourir, pour pas qu'on vous viennent en aide vous en voulez pas de leurs pitié.

Les mains, Ses mains, sont là pour vous aider à faire encore semblent quand il est trop dure de continuer. Pour vous Il est votre meilleur ami, mais il ne faut pas que vous oublie une chose.

"Il" est votre tristesse, votre dépression, le responsable de vous pensez noir. Il, joue avec vous Il vous tortue psychologiquement, Il vous teste, Il veux voir combien de temps et à quel sacrifice être vous prêt d'aller. Jusqu'à où pouvez vous allez tenir avec ce faux sourire, ce mensonge.

Il, est curieux de voir jusqu'à où peux tu tenir, avant que tu mets fin à tes jours.

Après ça Il ira à la rencontre d'une autres personnes, Il va la manipulé et rejoué encore à ce petit jeu.

Si je vous écris ce ci c'est que la dépression et Lui est bien réel. Qu'il ne faut pas L'écouter, parlez s'en il ne faut pas avoir peur de crié "À l'aide". S'il vous plaît promettez moi de pas rester seul avec Lui, ne Le laisser pas avoir.

Car malheureusement pour moi, il est trop trad.


End file.
